Just Passing Through
by fishylishy
Summary: -TP-Link finds shelter on a rainy day, discussing the future, past, and his hopes. The Resistance contemplate their Hero, trying to find where he will find a place to call home. Oneshot.


**Just Passing Through is a Twilight Princess fanfic as Link stays at Telma's on a rainy, stormy day that's too harsh to travel upon. **

The rain beat down on the stone walls, leaking through, creating the dank smell that filled Link's airways as he breathed in and out. Ashei smiled from across the table, Shad wearing a thoughtful expression as he drew marks with his ink feather. The map was covered in black spots and markings in Hylian. Weak Spots, Safe Spots, Danger Zones, Supply Zones…Link didn't understand how he did it.

"Where would you be heading if it weren't so dreary outside, Link?" Ashei asked politely, black hair falling in thick waves over her face. She was a pretty woman, certainly adventurous. She wore polar animal skins as clothing—a sign of a noble huntress. Her skin was a pale shade of milk, glowing and warm. Her features were sharp, with thin lips and watery blue eyes. "I would be heading to the Snowpeak again, I enjoy the company and history of the Zoras."

This did not surprise Link—Ashei seemed like the type to be interested in the Zoras. Water, ice…it seemed very fitting for her. He composed a response. "I would be heading for the Ancient Sky Palace, actually. I'm surprised Shad didn't tell you that he cracked the code." He tossed a grin in Shad's direction, who grinned back.

Ashei's eyes widened. "That's quite interesting! It must be quite exciting, being a hero and running around like you do." She sounded awed.

Link chuckled. "Oh, it's not as fun once you get used to it. And it's people like you—the people who research the field I can do my job."

Shad and Ashei's faces lit up like candles, showing their thanks.

"Here's refills, you three. Have you been to Kakariko lately? I hear Ilia's doing much better since she got her memory back. Poor gal, probably still having nightmares. I wonder how much she remembers of her kidnapping…sweet gal, Link. You two ever gonna court?" Telma had never been one to respect privacy.

Link nearly choked on his hot drink. He regained composure and felt Midna stirring. "No, no, nothing like that. Ilia's the bloodline for the village, so she's gotta marry someone from Castle Town. It'll carry on the village…"

"That's nonsense, you two would be great together!" Telma responded.

"Did you meet someone else?" Ashei asked. "On your adventure, I mean…someone you're interested in?"

"Mmmhmm," Link made a noise that could have been a yes or no, but it closed the subject.

"After all this is over…after peace is restored, I think I _will_ set up home on the Zora River. What about you, Shad? And Link?" Ashei was a polite woman, completely casual.

"I think I'll research the myth of that Sacred Grove place. I want to see it and see the ruins of the Temple there. After that, I think I'll hang out in that Kakariko Village. It's a nice place, I'd like to live there. It's covered in history," Shad responded, scribbling something onto the map. He glanced at Link, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know. Ranch life is good, but I'm more interested in...a place with a sunset all day. I've heard…that the Twilight Realm is a nice place. I hope that after peace is restored, the realms can become friendly towards each-other," Link mused. Shad gaped while Ashei smiled.

"What a wonderful idea, Link. I'd like to see that realm as well, one day. Maybe we'll be the negotiators between the realms." Ashei paused, smile slightly fading. "So you're heading that way, hmm?"

"I suppose. There's a score I have to settle with a man over there—the man that became their usurper and invaded this realm," Link explained, content with the idea of restoring peace to the realms. He wanted to go the Twilight Realm with Midna, to see it and explore it, learn their ways…it appealed to him. He was lost in thought.

"……won't stay in town for long?" Telma finished a question, directed at Link.

"Oh, no, not for long. Just passing through. I'll be on my way as soon as the weather's cleared. If you don't mind, I'll stay in the back room, here."

"You're like a ghost, always slipping through town, then disappearing to some ancient temple and finding the secrets…why don't you find a place where you can call home?" Ashei inquired. "Everyone has to have a place to cry, a place to love…"

Link knew his answer. "Haven't found it yet."

At that moment, all he needed was having someone to cry with, someone to hope with. Midna did just fine, his sassy little friend that was always with him. And maybe he'd find his home with her, one day…and then she could play the hero, always having someone with her as they toured a realm together.

But, for now, he was just passing through.

()()()()()()()()()

**Though it didn't mention Midna much, it was very Midna centered.**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
